


Sweet Creature

by maxximovssolo



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Post Avengers: Endgame (movie), Shuri is Queen, bucky is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxximovssolo/pseuds/maxximovssolo
Summary: Bucky finally becomes the one thing that he thought he never could..A father.





	1. Chapter 1

Shuri peered out of the kitchen window, slightly standing on her toes to see over the counter. A bright smile immediately graced her face at the sight that met her eyes..

She sat down the her bowl of mangoes and washed her sticky hands. Before eagerly heading outside into the summer heat.

~~~~~~~~

She quietly tip-toed behind Bucky. Making sure that her presence wasn't known. She wanted to see the look on his face when he got 'caught'

He was sitting by the lake. Laughing wholeheartedly as five little Wakandan girls braided his long hair. Gently placing beautiful wildflowers on his head in the shape of a crown. Dancing and giggling around him. A warm feeling of joy and gratitude engulfed her chest. She smirked and jutted her hip to the side. "This man." She chuckled.

All of the girls were no older than ten. They've been fascinated with Bucky ever since he first got to Wakanda. At first they were very shy, not really knowing what to think of him. But now are over almost everyday.

Four girls braided his hair whilst the youngest sat in his lap, adorably playing with his beard. Shuri giggled "Well babe, I see you finally let the girls give you a makeover".

Bucky jumped and whipped around to see Shuri standing behind him with a huge smile on her face. Heat rose to his cheeks. "Yeah, well, I couldn't say no." He replied as he stood up, placing the young girl that was in his lap on his shoulders. "How do I look?" He joked.

"Cute." Shuri laughed covering her mouth as she smiled.

Bucky chuckled "Cute? Me cute?" He acted to be offended by such a term..

"Yes, you cute." Shuri shot back with a nod. 

The girls ran over and hugged Shuri, almost knocking her down. "Now, now girls run home, it's almost lunch time" She commanded them.

"Awwwww" all the girls whined simultaneously "But we were almost finished." The oldest one mopped, sinking her shoulders. Her two front teeth which made it even more cute when the young girl spoke. "I know sweet girl, and you all were doing a fantastic job, I promise that you can come back tomorrow if your parents allow it" Shuri promised, she giggled at the girls disappointment.

Bucky sat the girl on his shoulders down and wrapped his arm around Shuri waist. "You girls go home, now, listen to your queen" He joked.

"Ok.." Akosua sighed as she grabbed her little sister N'lakia's hand. The rest of the girls followed as they marched home.

~~~~~~~~~~

"I want that one day." Bucky whispered. Already daydreaming of their own future children.

"What? Kids?" Shuri piped up. "Maybe in a few years babe." 

"Or a few months" Bucky combatted.

"Or.. A few years, I have a country to run ya know." Shuri reminded him.

Bucky was so busy daydreaming that he completely missed what Shuri had just said. "Can you imagine how beautiful he or she would be. They'd have your hair and lips but my eyes and nose. And they'd be super strong, you know, cause of the serum. I can't decide whether I'd want a boy or a girl, maybe both, maybe twins!" Bucky rambled aimlessly. 

"James." Shuri cut in.

"We would be great parents, and can you imagine how badass they'd grow up to be with the Black Panther as a mother I mean seriously-"

"James!"

"Yeah."

"Our lunch is getting cold."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" 

"Because you-" Shuri began to protest, but halted with a sigh. "Come on you." Shuri demanded, hooking her arm through his and pulling him towards their house.

Bucky took note of her sudden frustration "What's wrong love?" he cooed. Scooping her up bridal style in his arms. Shuri squealed and she flailed her legs, wrapping her arms around his neck for stability.

"Put me down!" she demanded between giggles.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to disobey my queens orders. I can't have you getting those pretty little feet of yours dirty."

"You are so annoying."

~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky purposefully fell on top of Shuri as he sat her down on their couch. Pining her arms above her head with one hands. Pressing wet kisses into the croak of her neck.

"So, what's for lunch?" Bucky mumbled into her neck. Basking in the sweet smell of her floral perfume..

"Mandazi with some mangos and rice pudding" Shuri listed. "You have that look again, you look like your going to devour me" She murmured against his lips.

Bucky chuckled. "You just read my mind princess." He growled, his voice soft and low..

"Lunch then lovin'. " Shuri teased him. 

Bucky hated and loved when she did this at the same time. "Fine." he agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Two Years Later~**

 

Bucky groggily opened his heavy eyes. It was 4am and everyone in the house was asleep. 

_Shuri._

_Their cat Murphy._

_And until a few seconds ago. So was he._

The needy cry of an infant rang in his ears. Bucky let out an exhausted sigh. Rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands and chuckled tiredly. Throwing his blankets off to go see what was bothering their little princess.

A combination of him getting up and the crying baby across the hall woke Shuri up as well. It took her a moment to register the crying as the crying from her daughter. She's only been a mom for four months and sometimes she would forget that she was momentarily. Barely getting any sleep wasn't helping her memory any. She groaned tiredly and sunk under her blankets but still kind of laughing. The fact that they were both laughing about being woken up at 4am by their crying daughter made her realize that sleep deprivation was really taking it's toll.

"I'll go, she might be hungry." Shuri obliged, her voice hoarse with sleep.

"I think she just wants some attention again. Like mother, like daughter I guess." Bucky teased.

Shuri rolled her eyes and scoffed jokingly. Far too tired to argue.

"If she's hungry I'll bring her back here and she can sleep with us" Bucky whispered as he left the room.

"Ok." Shuri yawned, sinking back into the warm duvet.

~~~~~~~~

Bucky shuffled down the dimly lit hall with a yawn.

Turing the corner and stopping at Amelia's nursery door.

As soon as the creaked door open the small baby stopped crying. She was only four months old but quite aware of her surroudings. Not to mention extremely intelligent and strong. She was already around as strong as a four or five years old child, which was insane. But to be expected given who her parents are. Yep, they'd created the perfect storm. Her brains and his brawns swirled into one person. The doctors chocked it up to a mix of the super soldier serum in Bucky's DNA and the heart shaped herb in Shuri's combining to make one really special baby. Her metabolism was the charts. Resulting in her having to each every hour or so. So naturally, Bucky assumed she was probably just hungry.

"What bothering you sweet girl?" Bucky asked softly, peering over into her crib. The smiled brightly, flailing her chubby legs of hers at the sight of her fathers face. She's definitely a daddy's girl.

"You just wanted some attention huh?" Bucky whispered as her picked Amelia up and out of her crib. She was the perfect blend of her parents. Beautiful caramel brown skin and dark loosely coiled hair. She had his bluish green eyes and his nose but Shuri's lips. Bucky was convinced that he had the most beautiful daughter in the world.

Bucky checked her diaper and surprisingly she wasn't wet, thank god. That was the only part of parenthood that he hated. Bucky sat on the soft purple velvet recliner chair in the corner of the room and gently layed Amelia in his lap so that she was looking up at him. She flapped her arms and babbled joyfully she gazed up at him. Staring into her eyes was like looking into a mirror. Bucky laughed and played with her little toes and kissed her forehead softly. He lived for quite little moments like these, sitting in a dimly lit room with his daughter in his arms, the daughter that had quickly become his entire world.

He never thought he'd be able to be a father. So the possibility never crossed his mind. He wasn't really in a situation to be thinking about his future children before Wakanda. He had never been this happy and content with his life, even before the whole 'brainwashed by hydra' situation. He never thought he would ever even see the light of day again when he was being beaten and tortured all those years and used as a weapon. Wakanda was the best thing that ever happened to him, Shuri healed him and excepted him even with his flawed past, even knowing all of the horrors that he's committed.

He chocked up every now and again when he looks at his wife and daughter. Realizings all over again how blessed he is to have them. Because he remembers the days before all of this, when he was lost and broken. He truly had to go through hell to get to heaven, and as he gazes at the little girl in his lap, a princess of Wakanda and the future Black Panther. He'd go through all of it again if it meant keep his little girl safe.

Amelia reached for her father signaling that she wanted to be picked up.

"Ok Amelia, I get the idea." Bucky laughed as he picked her up and placed her on his chest. He breathing got deep and slow as she drifted to sleep. Her soft curls tickling his chin. Bucky smiled down at her and kissed her rosy cheeks, her skin was soft and her hair smelled of vanilla and shea butter.

Amelia yawned and stretched her legs which made Bucky chuckled quietly. She was now laying asleep on his chest which put him in quite the predicament. Does he get up and put her in her crib and risk waking her up? Or does he just stay where he is and let her sleep? He decided to go with the latter.

Bucky wrapped his arms under the infants bum to support her and leaned back in the reclining chair. And he too was soon out cold.

~~~~~~~

He awoke to the rich smell of bacon frying and the sound of birds singing outside of the window. A warm orange light peeped through the window, beautifully illuminating the small room. He didn't realize Shuri standing in the doorway gazing lovingly at the wonderful purity of the sight before her eyes.

"Good morning." She laughed with a huge smile on her face.

"Morning." Bucky yawned as he got up and handed Amelia to Shuri.

"I missed you last night." She joked.

Bucky laughed dryly "Our daughter had other plans." 

Shuri kissed him quickly and softly. "I love you." 

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha Star Wars reference. Thanks for reading. I appreciate all of the sweet comments..
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr [here!](https://romanovssolo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
